


image

by ancilla89



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancilla89/pseuds/ancilla89
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	image

SEASON 2, EPISODE 5, at 39:44: Below Danny's _Semper Fi_ tattoo, there are a few red marks that look like knife scars. That's where I got the idea for Danny having been tortured. (Although in my mind he has lots more scars, but that's neither here nor there.)


End file.
